The background to the invention provides information about the state of the art relating to the generation of electric fields in the vicinity of subject to simulate environmental conditions which promote wellness and healing.
Modern technologies may bring us a better life in one sense, but at the same time they contaminate or distort the natural conditions of our living environment. These contaminations or disruptions not only include air, water or soil pollution, but also include electric field pollution, and electromagnetic radiation. When natural electric fields are disrupted, or access to them is blocked, the ability of living beings to maintain good health and overall wellness is affected. Examples of technologies which impact natural electric fields are: large generators, which can create unnaturally strong electric fields, and electric power cables, which generate strong AC fields. Modern building and large structures, on the other hand, shield us from the charging effect of the ionosphere, such as the concrete and metal roofing of buildings.
More recently, the multitude of man-made fibers being used in clothing with electrostatic properties create or build unwanted electric fields, such as negative electric fields, fields that change too rapidly, or that are too strong around the subject wearing such clothing.
The impact of these modern living conditions is akin to living under chronic overcast and inclement weather conditions. FIG. 10 provides a schematic representation of how modern living conditions can disrupt, disturb or distort the electric fields around a subject.
The ability to shield ourselves from these contaminations or disturbances and to create a clean and quiet atmospheric-type electric field in our environments can promote recovery from diseases, and general good health. Under fair weather conditions, living creatures or beings (subjects) have a better (healthier) metabolism. On the other hand, bad weather, like storms, rain, overcast skies, especially thunder-storms, causes the nervous system of beings to be unpleasantly affected, and brings on, incites, or aggravates neuralgic, rheumatic and other pains, as well as mental and emotional distress, because there are irregular disturbances in the electrical condition of the atmosphere.
Systems developed previously to create or try to simulate wellness promoting electric fields in an environment have their limitations due to the available technology at the time of their development and insufficient attention or considerations of the characteristics and rhythms of natural electrical fields and how to ensure a subject can experience the full benefits of exposure to wellness promoting electric fields. As a result, many of the known technologies apply an AC (alternating current) electric field, or a very high voltage DC (direct current) electric field (e.g. CN1309889A), which can negatively impact subjects. In CN1309889A high voltage equipment is used to produce a spatial electric field inside a greenhouse between plants and the earth, in order to promote the homogenous absorption of fertilizers and increased plant yields. In other instances technologies have been developed which create negative DC fields not suitable for promoting wellness in a subject.
In still other cases, technologies have been developed that do not provide for adequate electric field modulation or natural electric field simulation. See, for example, CA1075319 which discloses the application of a DC electric field with a short cycle impulse. A constant electric field is created with pulses in the frequency range between approximately 0.1 and 20 Hz, which can have a disruptive effect on living subjects.
Another example of technology which does not provide adequate electric field modulation or natural electric field simulation is FR976815. As disclosed, the system of this patent sets a voltage to create a constant electric field output. No mechanism is provided to modulate in real time the electric field output according to how the field may need to fluctuate to simulate a fair weather electric field, or Carnegie Curve pattern, or to otherwise be adapted (modulated) based on how the actual electric field is being impacted or affected in an environment in the vicinity of a subject. Without real-time modulation, the net (effective) electric field in the environment may in fact end up being very far off from the target strength set using the system disclosed. This is because the actual field changes in unknown ways (i.e. either being augmented or reduced in the vicinity of a subject) due to overlap between the electric field output and other electric fields generated by other sources. There are many electric or electronic products around us that create electric fields. The field overlap might not allow the desired effective strength to be realized based on a single set of settings, or occasional manual manipulation of settings applied when using a system according to the prior art. This can mean not having the positive impact on a subject's wellbeing, or worse, even result in harm to a subject.
There are other systems that have also been developed to either create electric fields in a space, or apply such fields to parts of a subject. Their design, however, results in the creation of fields with uneven or non-uniform strengths in the target environment, relatively large field strength shifts, or sudden field fluctuations in the electric field strength. More specifically, such systems either intentionally apply pulses, or otherwise fail to properly simulate the natural rhythms of fair weather electric field conditions, which result in smooth (slow) and incrementally changing field strengths that have a beneficial effect on the well-being of life forms in an environment.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide for the controlled and customized modulation of electric fields in our living and healing environments to simulate in the vicinity of a subject naturally occurring electric fields which promote wellness.